


Between Two Fires

by Falconette



Series: Jean x reader x Marco [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of taking part in squad practice, Marco, Jean and you play a game of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Fires

**Author's Note:**

> One of my OT3 (Jean x reader x Marco) stories. They are interconnected as they happen in the same universe, however can be read separately.
> 
> Also, 'hunters and hare' is this universe's version of cops and robbers.

 

**Between Two Fires**

 

„We have too big a disadvantage.” Marco remarked coolly as he peeked outside to assess the situation. “I vote for staying put.”  
  
“Yeah, the Sun is directly in our eyes.” Jean nodded, leaning out of the doorframe.  “We sure picked a lousy spot to hide. Now we have to wait out till every other team has cleared the area and hope to catch them from behind. If we’re lucky.“ He kicked at dirt with his boot and turned back inside. “Let’s hope they are stupider than we were.”  
  
The boys looked in your direction, silently prompting you to share your opinion. Sitting at the table, resting with your gear taken off, you shrugged. You didn’t mind staying here, although watching the guys really getting in the game and being a part of their team was an exhilarating experience.  
  
The abandoned residential buildings of the once titan-infested district now served as training grounds and today your squad was engaged in four grueling hours of hunters and hare which will eventually leave everybody drained and beat, too tired to even eat afterwards. Getting teamed up with Marco and Jean was the easy part; finding shelter inside the inconspicuous residence that seemed relatively intact without anyone noticing was no simple feat. You didn’t get to see each other nowhere near enough and this opportunity was heaven sent. Lady luck must be on your side today.  
  
Your eyes met Jean’s and it was clear he was thinking the same thing. Marco only stated the obvious with a hint of a smile “So, we are staying for awhile.”  
  
You shrugged again, “It beats running around, in full gear, in the middle of summer.”  
  
“Still, we had a good chance. We could have at least earned ¬¬¬an absence from the cleaning duty.” Jean fumed as he studied you from above with a scowl on his face, his hands on his hips.  
  
“If you wanted to win in this you should have teamed up with Sasha or Mikasa, not me.” you glared up at him, keeping your voice low.  
  
Jean was about to open his mouth when Marco’s hand rested on his shoulder, startling Jean for just a second which was enough for him to chime in “I would rather be stuck here with her than outside winning. Maybe you’d like to go and play with others, Jean?” He gave his friend the sweetest smile and you had to know Marco well to be able to discern the subtle taunting behind it. “The two of us will also be playing, only indoors.”  
  
Jean regarded him for a moment, a protest rising in his throat, but eventually he just sighed, “Sure, forget it, the game is not bringing any points to the final score anyway.”  
  
“If that’s the only reason you’re staying,” you wouldn’t let go so easily despite the look of dismay in Marco’s eyes, “you can walk out right now, Jean.”  
  
He sighed again, this time more heavily and resignedly, and crouched beside you so your eyes could meet at the same level.  His stubborn gaze struggled not to sink to the floor as he said “You are the only reason.”  
  
Marco nudged him from behind in passing, as if accidentally, and Jean stumbled forward. Jean’s head spun towards his friend, his teeth bared, “Yeah, ok, I’m sorry! It came out wrong!”  
  
You leaned in and kissed his forehead, “You are never so brash when we are alone.”  
  
Taking off his gear and jacket, Marco snickered at Jean’s flustered cheeks. Then he put his hands on your shoulders from behind and planted a kiss on the top of your head. “Are you sneaking around the stables with Jean a lot?” even though he tried to cover it up with his good-humored tone, there was a tint of uneasiness in his seemingly harmless inquiry.  
  
“As often as with you.” you cast a reassuring glance up at his freckled, upside-down face. Meeting one-on-one and stealing kisses was more convenient and happened more frequently than occasions like this one, but you could understand why the boys would fret about the amount of your attention the other guy got.  
  
Jean stood up and started piling his gear in a neat heap on a chair, going through the motions nimbly and meticulously. “If I recall correctly, we have a lot of catching up to do.” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
You giggled and stood up, helping him unbutton his shirt, then turning and doing the same for Marco, enjoying the view of his broad, toned chest that sported an occasional freckle. “So I guess you are not interested in just sitting and talking, catching up.” you chuckled even louder when Jean’s fingers clamped around your breasts from behind, startling and tickling you at the same time.  
  
“Talking is all we do, all day long, while the others are around.” he playfully growled in your ear while Marco undid your shirt and dropped your pants with a patient smile and shaking of his head. “If we can’t get some action out there, we should at least get some action in here.”  
  
“Agreed.” you nodded and leaned towards Marco but, just as your lips were about to touch, Jean tugged you back.  
  
“Hey!” Marco exclaimed in protest as Jean turned you around and planted a hot kiss on your mouth. After a second or two you gave in and kissed him back, nesting in his muscled arms.   
  
“Sorry, buddy.” Jean gave his friend a flash of his cockiest smile, “Nice guys finish last.”  
  
An ominous glare flashed in Marco’s eyes before he sighed and extended a hand towards you. You came over, put a hand around his neck and greeted him properly, immersing in a soft kiss. If the longing look of his earnest, brown eyes didn’t convince you that he missed you, a bulge on his pants you clearly felt as you leaned against him could not lie.  
  
“I, too, am looking forward to this.” you smiled pointedly, making his freckled cheeks redden a bit.  
  
“Let’s play ‘no peeking’.” Marco looked over at Jean, “We haven’t in a while and this is the perfect opportunity.”  
  
“If I wanted to play games, I would be out there playing hunters and hare.” Jean mumbled, in the middle of taking his pants off and staring at your naked behind. By the way his cock saluted you, it was clear he meant what he said, but nothing got your blood racing like ruffling of Jean’s feathers. So you went over to the dining table, laid on it with your bottom just on its edge, spread your legs and closed your eyes.  
  
“We play. Whoever gets me off, gets to have me first.” you stated in an inviting tone, displaying the tender flesh between your thighs to them.  
  
You felt somebody’s fingers spread your lower lips and the first touch of tongue made you cringe and giggle as it always did. A tongue started tentatively licking, feeling its way around, getting warmed up. What seemed like another pair of hands then cupped your buttocks and plunged in deeper, replacing the long licks with stabbing jabs. A patch of stubble scraped against the soft skin of your inner thigh and you tried to remember whether you noticed who neglected his shaving. Was it Marco? Invisible fingers then entered you, working in the same rhythm as the invisible tongue, somebody’s mouth audaciously sucking your swelling clitoris. Maybe it was Jean after all? A pair of lips gave your lower lips a deep kiss, doing wonders with its tongue, making you yelp in pleasure. Did they change again or was it the same guy?    
  
Your hands desperately wanted to reach out and push the head between your legs deeper, your hips buckling to meet the tongue that brought bliss on its tip, but that would be against the rules. So you squirmed and moaned for what seemed an eternity, your lovers taking turns and taking their time, slowly building the house of cards that was your climax, only to tumble it halfway down again when the other took over and started building the tension up again. Your juices mixed with their saliva were overflowing, dripping to the wooden surface and smearing over your skin, but the sweet release eluded you, their tongues and fingers torturing and pleasing you at the same time.  
  
Finally, you have reached the point of no return and your thighs instinctively clamped around the head that was between them, threatening to suffocate him with orgasmic spasms. You peeked across your erected breasts and managed to see a tuft of jet black hair between the white flesh of your thighs.  
  
“Marco…” you heaved in a trembling voice and closed your eyes again to fully enjoy your long-awaited climax. It took a while until you relaxed your legs and the surge of pleasure ebbed inside you, but nobody rushed you.  
  
Marco then took your hand and helped you off the table while Jean stood back, wiping his mouth with a sour expression on his face. With shaky legs, you followed him further inside the house, towards a double bed bedroom. Jean came along, reclining on one side of the bed, one of his hands behind his head, the other slowly stroking his hardened penis. His fox-like eyes were glued to your body as you walked, taking it hungrily in, waiting his turn.  
  
Marco stretched his lean body on the other side of the bed, still not letting go of your hand. “I want you on top.” his mouth formed the words quietly and you obliged, straddling his loins.  
  
You took his erection in slowly and fully, you were more than ready and eager to please. You didn’t move at first, you just sat still and let Marco’s gaze get enough of you. His dark, silent eyes slid up and down your skin, his hands following as if to make sure you were real. His fingertips gently rubbed your nipples until they were hard again, then slid down your waist to squeeze your buttocks, prompting you to action when just marveling at the sight wasn’t enough for him anymore.  
  
Riding Marco, your body began its belly-dance, letting him sink into you as a ship into waves, only to reemerge, then dip in again. He closed his eyes and let you set the pace, entwining fingers of his both hands with yours. You also closed your eyes, leaning against Marco’s hands and twisting your hips around his cock. Even though he strove to lie perfectly still, by the subtle changes in his breathing you could tell when you hit the spot so you used this blind navigation to take him deeper and deeper towards bliss.  
  
You were marginally aware of Jean’s sweaty palm sliding along the taut skin of your thigh muscle and the pronounced curve of your waist. “You should eat more.” he murmured in his usual serious tone, “I like it when you’re curvy.”  
  
“I eat whatever they give me.” you replied with your eyes still closed, but the remark causing you to lose rhythm. “I sweat it all out during the training. They are pushing us too hard.”  
  
“Then I’ll find you something for desserts.” his hand cupped one of your breasts, feeling its form, “I don’t want you sweating all of this out.”  
  
“Could we please not talk about this right now?” Marco’s voice sounded composed but a frown was etched on his brow.   
  
“Oh, come on Marco!” Jean’s voice grew louder, “Like you don’t love squeezing these soft…”  
  
Marco put his hands over your ears and pulled you down towards his lips, kissing you. After you pulled away, a smile on his face was apologetic and frank, “I do love it, though.” As if to prove it, his hands found your breasts, then slid down your back and your hourglass-shaped body to your hips, grabbed handfuls of flesh from your ass before sliding down both your thighs, his eyes devouring you all the way, “You are just so… fuckable.”  
  
“Marco!?” Jean snorted and you smiled in a surprise at hearing such a thing from his mouth. Seeing his cheeks redden despite his grin only made you want to kiss him again.  
  
Marco’s back started arching, his hips prancing beneath you. You took the cue and tightened your leg muscles, using their power to grind your body against his. You rode him like a galloping horse, feeling his fingers dig into the skin of your thighs, his breaths becoming more and more frantic.  
  
Jean watched your bodies move in unison with a frown of pained concentration, biting his lower lip, his erection swelling with painful throbs, but you could only focus on Marco as he was nearing his release.  
  
“Oh yes, oh fucking yes, ohhhh do me,” Marco’s mouth was forming words he didn’t even hear, absorbed with climbing steeper towards his goal, “Ohhh, fuck meee…!”  Inside, you could feel the exact moment when he came, as his cock gave a sudden shudder and his palms shot out to steady your hips. He ground his teeth and tensed beneath you, the muscles of his stomach, chest and arms bulging out, a charming display of his masculine beauty he was oblivious of.  
  
As he gradually relaxed beneath you, his grip losing its urgency, he opened his eyes to look at you. “Did I swear?” he asked absently and you threw your head back in laughter, rubbing your hands across his stomach.  
  
“Come here.” Jean’s hoarse and impatient whisper broke your indulgence in Marco’s orgasmic expression. You obliged and climbed down as Jean made place for you on his side of the bed. Bringing Marco to climax turned you on and, looking at Jean’s hard dick, you couldn’t wait to have it inside. Jean stacked pillows in the middle of the bed and patted them with his hand, a wide grin spread across his handsome face, “Your sweet ass goes here.”  
  
You smiled and positioned yourself as he requested, with your groin elevated and exposed. Jean climbed on top of you, his hips sliding in between your thighs, teasingly playing with the tip of his penis against your clitoris before diving in all the way, resting his weight on your body. “Ahhh, you are so wet down there.” he gasped.  
  
“You prepared the terrain most skillfully… too bad you didn’t finish the job.” you taunted, playfully nibbling at his earlobe then biting down harder, making him groan in frustration and pleasure. He started moving his hips slowly. The position of your body allowed him to enter all the way, massaging you just in the right places with slightest thrusts forward.  
  
“Oh, Jean,“ you heard yourself whisper, your eyes closed as you concentrated on your pleasure. It was not typical of Jean to do these things patiently. “this is too good. Ohhh…”  
  
Jean softly snickered, leaning on his elbows above you, and continued with the same deliberate slowness, nimbly undulating his lower body in long, thorough waves. He knew exactly what he was doing. Your bellies rubbed together and came apart again as he nuzzled your neck and tickled you with his breath, the skin lubricated by your sweat.   
  
“Nice and easy.” he murmured quietly, tenderly kissing your eyelashes, “We have all the time we need.”  
  
He worked his body like a well toned machine, contracting and relaxing the muscles of his legs, back, arms, feeling your rhythm and adjusting to it.  
  
“If he had ‘finished the job’ on you,” his voice was barely audible between his teeth when your lips separated from a kiss, “so will I.”  
  
Your embrace became clawing of his back, but he didn’t stop, knowing he had you right where he wanted you.  
  
“Jean…” your voice trembled, “I’m about to…”  
  
As an answer, he kissed your forehead and pressed his lips against your earlobe so not even Marco could hear him say “You were my only reason to stay here, even though I was not your only one.”  
  
Sweet weakness spread down your legs and up your tummy, making you gasp and sigh as you held on to Jean’s squirming body with all your might. In that moment in time nothing, save his smell and his touch, existed. An orgasm shook your nerves and sent your heart racing, and you gave in to the waves of pleasure for the second time today.  
  
When you opened your eyes again, Jean was looking at you with an unusual softness in his eyes, his fingers absently playing with your damp tresses. There was a hint of bitterness in his last words which left an aftertaste of guilt inside you.  
  
“Jean…” you began, stroking his cheek with your palm, but he pressed a finger against your lips, the old, uncompromising glint back in his eyes. His body stared moving again, seeking its pleasure, quickening the pace. Jean’s lids grew heavier and his expression lost focus, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Your tongue met his and the kiss deepened, then you turned your head, your teeth found his exposed neck and bit down. He moaned in pleasurable pain, his cock thrusting inside and out at a maddening pace without holding back. Jean pumped with his entire body, like a predator chasing its prey and you bit even harder, sucking at the skin between your teeth. His loud and short pants melted into a pained howl when he came, hot drool dripping from his open mouth onto your naked skin.  
  
“That was intense.” you said admirably, while wiping wet hair from his eyes and feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.   
  
He managed a strained smile, “Must be my personality.”  
  
As Jean rolled off you with a grunt, stretching and relishing in the post-orgasmic surge of drowsiness, you felt Marco’s hands around you, pulling you away from the wet patch on the bed and closer to him. The warmth of his skin, his big arms hugging you protectively and Jean’s fingers that wandered into your tangled hair, trying to put some order into chaos, lazily working their way through, made you feel heavenly. Human touch may have been the rarest luxury for soldiers-to-be, so to be resting between your lovers, safe and content, must have been as close to heaven as you could get.  
  
Marco dug his face deep into the mess that was your hair, immersing in your smell, his mouth pressed against the nape of your neck as he whispered, for your ears only, “I love you.” Then he conspiratorially added, “But don’t tell him I said so. Please.” In response, you calmingly stroked his forearm that pressed against your chest with your fingers, making him snuggle more comfortably against your back, spooning you with his whole body.   
  
After awhile, Jean’s voice startled you from sleep that engulfed your tired limbs, “Somebody has to stay awake to spot the others returning.” When he got no response, he called out louder.”Oi, Marco! We should take turns standing guard.”  
  
“You take the first turn.” Marco’s muffled voice tickled your neck as he shifted and planted a sleepy peck on your skin.  
  
Jean cursed under breath and got up to dress. You winked at him and he checked whether Marco was watching before he blew you a kiss and left the room. Marco’s soft snicker was the last thing you heard before sleep took over. It made you smile.

 

THE END


End file.
